We are more than you think
by Dreampool
Summary: So this is a teaser for the story, i want you guys to tell me( PM or review) if I should make this a story. All is normal, right? Nope. Two unlikely friends Isis and Lullay have a part that is nothing like anyone has ever seen. When they come to the clans, everything turns from ordinary to chaos. Will the clans last? T cause its warriors


PROLOUGE

Dovewing slinked through the undergrowth. Her gray pelt brushing up against the long grass her paws not making a sound. Her eyes focused on her prey. A vole. Three other cats behind her, Bumblestripe, Sandstorm and Cloudtail watched intently.

She was just about to jump when a tawny streak of fur jumped out of the bushes and grabbed the vole. Latching it tightly in its jaws. Dovewing arched her back and hissed, her green eyes narrowed. The other cats on hunting patrol ran and did the same defensive maneuver.

"Hey that was my prey!" Dovewing hissed at the newcomer.

The cat turned around. She was a she cat with tawny fur, darker chocolate brown fur on the top of her ears, head and muzzle part of the tail, with a white muzzle chest and tail. All of the colors faded into one another. She was thick furred, but her pelt was slick enough not to look to rougeish. She had Burgundy colored eyes, and two weird lumps of fur on her sides.

"Oh I'm sorry, but finders keepers losers weepers. I just got there quicker." She retorted. It seemed like they were staring each other down."I should have heard you coming!? Well that doesn't matter now. What are you doing in Thunderclan territory?"

"I was just flying over the lake and I thought I would stop and rest, do you have a problem with that?" The tawny colored cat asked. She placed one paws toward them.

"Actually I do have a problem with that you litt-" "Wait what do you mean fly?" Sandstorm asked. She cocked an eye brow. "You know like a bird? You do eat birds right?" She asked. Dovewing nodded cautiously.

"You would need wings to fly! Last time I checked there were no winged cats!" Cloudtail hissed. The she cat smirked. The two fur lumps on both her sides unfurled to reveal tawny colored wings with white feathers and chocolate tuffs of brown fur.

The jaws of all four cats dropped open. "B-But that's impossible!" Bumblestripe exclaimed. The tawny colored she cat gave a large leap into the air and her wings started strongly flapping keeping her aloft.

"My dear sweet stupid Bumblestripe, nothing is impossible." she purred.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

Her dark burgundy eyes glinted in the sunlight. She descended down to the mossy terrain. "I know all of you. Its been the talk of every where I go. The great journey, Tigerstar, Scourge, The four clans teaming up to defeat the dark forest, the massive battle, the great Firestar dieing, The Power of three... i have heard it all.  
Nothing stays a secret forever."

"Well apparently you know us, what about you? What is your name? What are you?" Sandstorm asked. She stepped up so she was almost face to face with the winged cat.

She laughed. "If you must know, I am Alato Gatto translating to 'winged cat'. My name is Isis. You will never find another like me. I am the last of my kind except my friend Lullay." She said.

"What are you doing here? where is your friend? I have so many questions!" Dovewing said excitedly. Isis shook her head. A black ball of fur slammed into Isis, but she hadn't moved and inch.

The cast once again arched their backs. "Cats this is Lullay, my friend. Alato Cane." "Do you mean Alato Gatto?"Dovewing asked. Isis shook her head the long fur . "No Cane. She isn't a winged cat." Isis explained.

"Then what is she?"Cloudtail asked. Lullay turned her head and the aroma hit the cats instantly. "Lullay is a dog?!" Bumblestripe exclaimed. "You have a problem with dogs?" Lullay asked.

Sandstorm and Cloudtail narrowed their eyes. "Only when they are trying to kill us." Sandstorm retorted. "Touche Sandy Touche" Lullay said. Her glossy black fur shone in the sunlight. Her fur was all black with wings and violet eyes.

"Will you stay for a while? we would love to learn more about you!" Dovewing again said. The scientific part of her showing. Isis narrowed her eyes. "No thank you! We have been poked and prodded enough by twolegs."

"So do you just have wings? no like special powers or anything?" Dovewing observed. They smiled at each other. "We're more than you think." Lullay said. They turned ran then gracefully jumped into the air, soaring until they were nothing but mere colored dots in the sky.

The patrol looked at each other. "Should we tell Bramblestar?" Cloudtail asked turning to the pale ginger she cat. "Of course, though he may not believe us..."

Dovewing stepped forward. "Lionblaze, Jayfeather and I have powers, will it be that hard to believe?" The group was silent. "Touche."


End file.
